Sanders for President
by Andrew-Squee
Summary: Greg is running for President. Short little one time thing


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

October 5, 2004

"GREG SANDERS FOR PRESIDENT" was plastered all over the lab in Las Vegas. The signs were rather large and were white with green letters.

"Ha, ha, guys, very funny." Greg remarked when he turned on the lights in the lab.

"What do you mean, Greg?" Sarah asked.

"The signs? I'm not even _old_ enough to run for President." Greg replied.

"Yeah, but this is the independent party-you wouldn't win anyway." Sarah told him.

"So I'm running for President now?" Greg questioned.

"Yeah" Sarah replied.

"Oh boy"

--

November 2, 2004-voting day

"So, let me ask you something, Grissom." Greg said, standing in the other man's office.

"Ask away." Grissom told him.

"Who are _you_ voting for this election?" Greg asked.

Grissom sighed. "I don't know."

Greg grinned. "Well, then, let me tell you about the benefits of voting Independent."

"No way. I'm sick of Presidential candidates trying to get my vote." Grissom told Greg.

"Bummer. So, you'll listen to my opponents talk about their platforms, because they're all big and scary, but you won't listen to little ol' me because _I'm_ the independent candidate." Greg ranted.

"Listen, Greg, um... I don't care." Grissom replied.

"Meanie" Greg pouted.

--

November 3, 2004

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Greg exclaimed.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I lost." Greg pouted.

"Of course you lost. It's a two party system, and you were running as the independent candidate, so of course you didn't win." Nick commented.

"Maybe America just doesn't know any better, maybe they don't realize that they have succumbed to a two party system, that donkeys and elephants run their everyday lives, and there's no hope of survival for anything else that is not really conservative or extremely liberal. Maybe they're misinformed." Greg seethed.

"Maybe you're crazy." Nick replied.

--

November 4, 2004

Several empty Blue Bell Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough cartons were scattered around the lab.

"Um, Greg, I don't want to sound condescending or anything, but you really need to clean this place up. Something might get contaminated." Catherine said.

Greg stuck his tongue out at her. "You aren't the one that just lost to an elephant." He mumbled.

Catherine raised an eyebrow at him. "You have got to be kidding. All this because you lost an election, even though we set you up for it, you are barely old enough to vote, your platform was horrible, and you were the independent candidate in a two party system?"

"Yes." Greg muttered. "Now leave me to my sorrow, please."

--

November 7, 2004

The lab looked odd. Maybe it was the lack of pity food cartons scattered in places they shouldn't of been, or the fact that all of the political signs were taken down, or maybe that Greg was standing over a microscope, working. Or maybe it was the giant cockroach dangling from a string in one corner. Yeah, most defiantly the cockroach.

"Um, Greg, is there something I should know?" Grissom asked.

"Nope." Greg replied. "I haven't gotten to your evidence yet."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh. Well, the cockroach was sneaking around, so I set up a rather elaborate trap during my break and caught it."

"That answers one question, but poses so many others. That's still not what I was asking about, though."

"Well, um... if I kept the signs up any longer then I would've gotten in trouble with the law."

"Closer, but not quite hitting the nail on the head"

"Look, Gris, um, I've got work to do, so unless you're here about evidence, then we have nothing to talk about."

"You're not still upset about losing the presidential race?"

"Why should I be? It's not like I could've won. I was going up against a guy from Texas and a senator!"

"I highly see what being from Texas has to do with it."

"People like accents."

Finish

A/N: I'm the author, and I approve this story. Really. Even though it was appalling.


End file.
